Lin and Amon's Story: Paths Combined
by MintDaEpic
Summary: Lin Bei Fong is just now learning earth Bending when A boy's family were killed by fire benders. Lin goes with her mother to investigate. Her mother is badly wounded, and this boy changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1:Kmon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heya, MintDaEpic here! This is the new story im starting, so tell me what you think. Thinking about writing an Invader Zim one next, mabye a Drapple one for Harry Potter. This is my own theroy for Amon, so please tell me your own, and I might re-write for your opinions! Im also useing Sokka as the Dad, so do judge mez! (I SHIP THEM SO HARD!My fave Ava-Crush.) R&R! Thankies! 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You have to feel the Earth to Earth bend, Lin. You need to draw power from the Earth, its energy, and bend it to your will. Metal bending is just the same."  
"Mommy, Im haveing trouble. I can't feel the Earth."  
"Take your shoes off,Lin. You have to draw its energy."  
Lin slipped her shoes off. She was 5 and this was her 7th month of Earth bending training.  
"Now stand in one place. Close your eyes, and imagine the Earth. Smell the grass, the shifting sands under your feet. Can you smell them?"  
"Yes, I actully can..." Lin said, awed. She has barly even felt a connection to the Earth the past seven months.  
"Now sense the Earth beneath you. Can you sense me where I stand? Can you sense that ant hill over there? You should, If your doing it right."  
"I-I can..." Lin was startled. She never thought she was good at this. It was like everything was in black and white. She could see, but she couldn't at the same time. It was confusing, but after months of learning, she finally fiqured it out.  
"Don't be afraid, Lin. You've had a connection with the earth ever sense you were a child. You may not remember, but as a kid you dug big holes in the ground, and burried yourself in it. If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear. And don't be afraid to breack a few rules along the way." Toph winked at her daughter. "Now push down the energy from the Earth and yank it with you all your strenth."  
Lin did as she was told and pushed down. She didn't notice a small crater in the ground. Then she yanked up with all her might, and it made a slab of earth about half her height.  
"Well, I see you finally learned earth bending, Lin." Sokka walked over to Lin and messed up her sliver hair.  
"Daddy, don't mess up my hair!" Lin fixed her hair.  
Sokka smiled and lifted Lin onto his shoulder.  
"Daddy... Just wondering here, but whats Aang doing today? I wanna go play with Tenzin."  
"Oh, Avatar stuff like normal. I think he's having a high counsul meeting today."  
"Then can Tenzin come over, pretty please?"  
"Ok. Tenzin can come over."Sokka said, smiling."Toph, lets go make dinner. Lin, why don't you call Aang and ask if Tenzin can come over? Then you can practice your bending a little before he arives."  
"OK!" Lin said, she smiled and ran into the house. She picked up the phone and called Aang.  
"Hello?" Aang's voice said throught the phone.  
"Hi, Aang. Can Tenzin come over for a while to play?"  
"Of corse Lin. How are you progressing with your Earth Bending?"  
"Alot better! I can actully bend it to my will now!"  
"Mabye one day you'll be better then your mother. Your mother is sure better then me."  
"Really?" Lin asked. She had no idea that her mother, Toph Bei Fong, was such an amazing earth bender.  
"Yeah she is. I have to get off the phone now, so why don't you ask your mother about her Blind Bandit days? Bye Lin."  
"Bye Aang!" Lin said, then she hung up the phone.  
Lin ran back outside. She always wanted to make something from Earth.  
Lin Closed her eyes and imagned earth, she felt the grass beneth her feet, she smelled damp Earth. She put her hands at her sides and pulled up. She made some Earth form, but not much.  
She repeated this about 7 times before she finally did what she wanted. An Earth tent like what Toph made for Lin to play in when she was bored. Lin consnintraded on the Earth around her, then she Jumped.  
A big crater formed under her, and it made her Earth Tent bigger.  
Lin enventully suceeded in making the with bigger by tunneling around. Lin was finally an Earth Bender.  
Tenzin walked into the Earth Tent, and looked Awed. "Dad wasn't lieing when he told me you can bend now. This is amazing."  
In Republic City...  
"Sis, what time is it?"  
"Its 6:30, we can go back now Kmon."  
"Ok, go ahead and get a head start. I have to finish this stock of corn."  
"Ok, see you then big brother!"Kmon's sister ran off.  
Kmon finished the corn and ran tword his house about 5 minutes later.  
Everyone was dead. His mom, his dad, and even his 4 year old sister. There where people standing in the back of his house, and they where stealing all of their money.  
"No.." Kmon said quietly. He felt a tear slide down his face.  
"What was that?" One of the men said.  
"I don't know." Another one said. "Go check it out, You three."  
"Yes sir!" Three men said at the same time. They ran over and saw Kmon. "Should we kill him?"  
"No, lets leave him as a warning to others..." The three fire benders turned tword Kmon.  
Kmon placed four fingers onto his four head like his grandfather did. Two with the left, two with the right.  
The fire benders Sent flames at his face, and he screamed. It was pain like he never felt before.  
He barly stood up without falling over. He sent a weak blast at the fire benders. It was enough to distract them. He ran away into the feilds.  
A few hours later, he heard a voice next to the corn feilds. "Lin, can you search the corn feilds?"  
"Sure!" The one named Lin said. She ran into the feild, looking around. She saw Kmon.  
"Are you ok?" Lin asked.  
"M-My fa-fac-face is bu-bur-burned. F-Fir-Fire be-benders.. K-Killed m-my fam-family..."  
"Its all going to be ok. Ill help you..."  
She heard rustling in the stocks.  
Lin Closed her eyes, and she saw in black and white 2 fire benders.  
"Whats your name?" Lin asked Kmon softly.  
"Km-Kmon."  
"Kmon, stay here. Ive got this."  
Lin walked tword the Fire benders. Time to test her new skills. 


	2. Chapter 2: Always

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heya, MintDaEpic here! Chapter two is here! :D I think I got a good start to this Story, so Ill try to end it in the biggest way possible. P.s. I know that Amon has an odd name right know,(Kmon) But Im going to change that in this chapter or the next one. R&R!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lin walked up to the fire benders.  
"We have a stupid one here!" The first one said.  
"Yup! Lets teach her a lesson!" The second one said. He shot a blast of fire at Lin, and she congured up a slab of earth just big enough for her to block with. Lin then yanked again on the energy of the slab, and threw it at the Fire benders. They flew back.  
"Mom!" Lin yelled. She looked the first fire bender right in the face. "You can't bring me down."  
The second fire bender took a whip out of his jacket and struck Lin twice with it acrossed the left side of her face.  
Lin screamed. "Mommy! He-Help!"  
"Lin?" Toph yelled back. She stomped onto the ground and saw in black in white Lin trembling on the ground with two fire benders over her.  
Toph slide on the Earth very fast and right before The second fire bender hit Lin again with his whip, she yanked up a slab of earth and it made the fire bender fly.  
"Lin, are you ok?"  
"Do-Don't worry about m-me. I f-found a su-surviver. Ill g-go br-bring him t-to yo-your me-metal benders m-mommy." Lin stood up and made her way to Kmon.  
Kmon was crying.  
"C-Come on, Kmon, Lets g-go get the metal be-benders. There's a n-nice lady that can heal and fix your w-wounds with wa-water bending."  
"What h-happened to you Lin? D-Did the fire benders hurt you too?"  
"Then got me with a w-whip.. thats a-all."  
"Your bleeding." Kmon said. He wiped blood off of her face.  
"C-Come on lets go." Lin said, smiling through the pain. The cuts the whip left where really deep. Lin took Kmon's hand and led him to Katara, the healer. "Oh, Lin, what happened?"  
"I'll tell y-you when your done h-healing him."  
Katara swiftly bended some water onto her hands an placed them on Kmon's face.  
"Whats your name?" Katara asked Kmon.  
"Kmon."He said.  
"Well, kmon, If you need a place to stay, you can stay with us, or with Lin, Toph, and Sokka."  
Kmon looked at Lin. "C-Could I stay with Lin?"  
Katara smiled. "Warming up to her already. eh? Of corse its ok." Katara removed her hands. "Your face could heal more and it might not. Its hard to tell, but you may have a scar."  
Kmon nodded.  
"So, Lin how did this happen?"  
Lin came closer to Katara and katara began to heal her.  
"Well, I went to investigate in the feilds. I found Kmon hurt. Then I sensed some fire benders close by, and went to fight. The fire benders were too strong for me, so I yelled for mom. Before she came one of them hit me with a whip twice acrossed my face."  
"What happened to you Kmon?"  
"Fire benders. They killed my family." He was sitting on the ground, looking down and crying softly.  
Lin pulled away from Katara and wiped away Kmon's tears. "Don't cry. You still have a family. Im your family now, Kmon."  
"R-Really?"  
"Always." Lin said, smiling. 


	3. Chapter 3: Tears of Not So Joy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Whoop! Chapter 3! And so fast too(I have no life)! Hope you guys like it.  
Before I start chapter 3 who else Tear bended when Amon took Lin's *crycrycry* bending? I'M SO SAAAAADDD! "That lady is my Hero." ~Meelo WHOOP! TOKKA FOREVEA! R&R!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Lin, you will have a scar on your face from the whip. I am truly sorry." Katara said.  
"W-What?" Lin said, shocked. She started crying. "I'm going to see if Mommy is ok." Lin ran back into the fields.  
"Wait, Lin!" Kmon said, and chased after her.  
Lin collapsed in the fields, and cried.  
Kmon watched silently.  
"My fa-face!" She cried harder.  
Kmon walked up to her and looked down. "lin, this might not mean much, but Thank you for saving me. Your really brave to take on two fully grown fire benders."  
Tear where still streaming down Lin's face, but she whispered,"It was nothing."  
"Lin, why are you crying?"  
"B-because, now Ill n-never be accepted. No o-one at s-school likes me. They s-say i'm a s-silver haired freak with important parents and my o-only friend if my c-cousin."  
"I like you, Lin. Your strong and beautiful." Kmon lifted Lin's chin and placed a kiss on her lips.  
"Kmon..." She looked at him. Now that she thought about it, he wasn't that bad looking. He had dark hair, and dark skin. He had a handsome face. She suspected he was a few years older then her. Maybe 8, perhaps even 10. "Your way older then me, at least four years. I like you too, but I don't know if we can.. be together."  
"I would break any rule for you, Lin." Kmon said.  
Lin looked at Kmon. "I don't like breaking rules, Kmon-"  
"So you wouldn't say yes If I asked you out?"  
"May I finish? I don't like breaking rules,Kmon, yet I would for you. And yes."  
Kmon smiled. Kmon took her hand and walked her to her mother.  
"Mommy, this is Kmon the surviver."  
"Li-Lin.. Help.." Toph said.  
"Mommy!" Lin screamed.  
"Yo-you know.. w-what t-to d-do. Lin, u-use b-bending."  
"Anything for you, mommy." Lin looked at Kmon. "Are you a bender?"  
"Not inless you count being able to blow stuff up with your mind."  
"Then I have this." Lin consintrated on her mother. Her weakened energy around her, her power over the earth rading from her essence.  
lin used her bending to make a bed of earth under her mother. Lin then Pushed on its energy, and It the Earth slide.  
"Mom, what happened?" Lin asked, while she was pushing og the earth.  
"The fire benders...t-they had machines..t-to el-electricute m-me. They said they had a m-mission. F-fro- Ah!" Toph held her side. she was badly wounded.  
"Mommy!" Lin tugged and heaved at the Earth. She didn't want her mother to die.  
Kmon watched her. She was very deticated for a girl her age.  
Lin finally made it to Katara. Katara put two fingers on Toph's neck.  
"Im sorry, Lin. Toph has... Departed."  
"What?" Lin said. She fall backwards onto the ground. She was too shocked to feel anything at all. HER mother Toph Bei Fong was killed by fire benders? How is that possible? Toph is the toughest earth bender alive, and she was beaten by a couple of firebenders? It didn't add up. Lin vowed to find out how her mother died. And she was going to find out. 


	4. Chapter 4: Dear Tory

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IM SOOOOO SORRY! I haven't been able to write! but its here! Chapter four! Who's ready for a twist?  
WHAT A TWIST!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Lin, im sorry about your mother..." Kmon said, looking at the ground.  
Lin sniffed and almost fell. Kmon caught her.  
"I-It wasn't your fa-fault, Kmon..." Lin stood again, but Kmon took her into his arms.  
"Lin, im here for you, ok?"  
"Katara, w-will you take us home please?"  
"Sure thing, Lin." Katara got into her Sato-Mobile and waited till they both got in then she drove off twords Lin's house.  
Lin was asleep on Kmon's shoulder by the time they got to her house. Kmon lifted her up and took her inside.  
Sokka was inside, at the kitchen table with his head down, and he was crying silently.  
Lin was awake enough to tell Kmon where her room was. So Kmon carried her into her room and sat her down on the bed.  
Lin's room had walls of metal, a metal bed frame, metal everything. She had only one thing on her wall. It was a picture of Toph, Sokka and her. Lin had the biggest smile on her face he ever saw, and Toph was smiling too. She held up a peace sign with her right hand, and had her other arm around Lin. Sokka was sweat dropping in the back ground.  
Lin wimpered in her sleep, and wispered,"Mom... n-no... f-fire benders st-stay a-away.."  
Kmon smiled. He looked on the metal book shelf in the corner and found a book. He opened the book and on the first page it read:  
Dear Diary,  
Im going to name you Tory, so its like your real. Tory, Im really sad that Tenzin and Aang are going to the Water nation for some Avatar stuff. Now Hidgi has a good way to shoot me down. Tenzin always saved me from Hidgi, but with him gone, she can do what ever she wants. Im sure she has a way to humiliate me. Its just something Hidgi would do. With my luck, Hidgi is going to make something explode with her water bending or something. Shes just... Ug.  
Sinsirly,  
Lin Kmon Looked again at the first page. He couldn't belive how much Lin has been through for her young age. He was 10, and has only had his parents die. Lin was teased at school, Her mother died, and now she has a scar on her face. She was not a lucky little girl.  
"K-Kmon...?" Lin said, sitting up.  
"Yeah, Lin?" Kmon said, sliping the small book into his pocket. He put on his mental to-do list to read the rest later.  
"How did we g-get home?" Lin said yawning.  
"Katara brought us to your house."  
"Oh... Hey, Ill show you to a geust bedroom." Lin stood up sleepily and led him to a room not too far from hers. It had metal walls, a un-comfortable looking bed, and a earthy looking book case filled with books.  
Lin left a couple minutes later, and Kmon took out her diary.  
Dear Tory,  
I was right. Hidgi used water bending to make my soda can explode at lunch today. Her and everyone else laughed. I hope Tenzin and Aang get home soon. I miss him.  
On the bright side, mom is leaving too. Oh joy. Dad is going to watch me for 3 weaks, because mom is going to Ba Sig Sai to assist the Earth King. Dad says we could go to the water tribe with Aang, but He had a counsul thing and cancelled at the last second. PPPPEEEERRRRRFFFEEEECCTTTTT. Hidgi... what will you do next?  
Sinsirly,  
Lin Kmon looked over the rest of the book. It was all about her troubles at school, Tenzin her cousin, and Hidgi the girl whos mean to Lin at school. Man, Kmon thought. Her life sucked. 


	5. Chapter 5: You are her Legecy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Told ya I would keep up! xD Mkay, heres da next chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Lins dream*  
Lin was standing beside the body of her mother. She was still breathing, yet fire benders were near her, laughing and gloating that they killed the legandary Toph Bei Fong. Lin wanted to tell her to get away, to stay alive, but her voice didn't work. She wanted to charge the fire benders, to make them pay, yet she couldn't move. Toph's breathing slowed, and the fire benders cheered and held out a glove. There was a speaker-looking peice of machinery on the end. There was a bright flash of light, and earth swolowed Lin, Toph, and them. Oddly, her voice and body obeyed her commands now. She started crying over her mothers body. She thought she heard her fathers voice.  
"Lin! Run!"  
The fire benders pointed the glove at Lin, and the same flash of light happened. She screamed.  
Lin flew up from her bed, hitting her head against her fathers.  
"OWW! Sokka and Lin yelled at the same time.  
"What happened Lin?"  
Lin sniffled, and huged her father tight and started crying.  
"Lins, its ok..."  
Kmon was peeking out of his room watched the seane.  
"You should try to go back to bed, Lin. Your going to school tomorrow."  
"Why...? Daddy... Mommy just died, and I have to go back to school?"  
"Your going to need a good education. Lin, You are now Toph's legecy."  
That made Lin queit. "You think I can be as good as Mommy?"  
"Of corse I do Lin. You are goping to be the police cheif one day." Sokka smiled and walked out of Lins room.  
Lin jumped out of her bed and ran over to her book case. "Wheres Tory?"  
Lin walked to Kmons room and knocked.  
"Come in."  
Lin entered his room. "Have you sean a small book? Its just about 4 inches tall. It has a leather cover and-" Lin saw the small book in Kmon's hands. "You've been reading Tory?"  
Kmon groned. Perfect. Just perfect. "Yeah. But I didn-"  
Lin squeeled, ripped the book out of his hands, and asked,"Why?"  
"Lin, you've been thought alot, and I want to help you. I could make Hidgi's head explode or something."  
"You think I would KILL someone? Or Let you kill someone?"  
"Well, now that I think about it, I was hopein-"  
"Just... don't." Lin Chucked a small rock at Kmon, ran out, and slammed his door folowing her own.  
"Ouch." Kmon said.  
*Meanwhile, down stairs...*  
Sokka was in the living room of their big house in republic City. "Why did Toph have to die? Why didn't I come? I should Have told the counsul she needed me!" Sokka put his face in his hands and started sobbing.  
*Da next day..*  
Lin was in her classroom.  
"Today class, we are writeing poems! Take out your paper! You have 20 minutes. Make it as long as you want. And... beguin!" Lin's teacher, said.  
Lin tapped the pencel on the side of her desk. She had a good one.  
Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Jyun called up a few people to the front of the class to read their poems.  
"Hidgi! Your first!"  
"Eh-hem.  
What can we do In life This huge Race?  
I know! I know!  
Laugh at Lins face!" Hidgi smirked her evil smirk, and the class started laughing.  
Lin raised her hand. " , may I read mine?"  
"Sure, Lin."  
Lin walked to the front of her classroom.  
"I cherished,  
You perished,  
The worlds been nightmarish.

I miss you Is my time ado?  
What will I do?  
You were my light The Darkness I fight They outed your light

You where you As you knew About the falling world around you."  
The class was silent.  
"Who was that about?" A girl in the front asked quietly.  
"My mother." Lin said, and she started crying. 


	6. Chapter 6: The BendOff

Heya! Chapter 6 here! Who's ready for dis chapter? xD Hhhhheeeeerrrrrrreeeeeeee we gggoooooooo!

Lin got home from school that day, and Kmon was sitting on the lawn. There was a girl talking to him.  
Lin ran over to Kmon. "Hey, kmon! What's u-"  
The girl looked at Lin.  
"Hidgi?" Lin felt like water was boiling inside her. She threw her hands to her sides, closed her fists, and slashed it threw the air.  
A huge slab of earth hit her and she flew a crossed Lin's lawn.  
"You wanna play, Lin? Then let's play!" Hidgi drew water from the grass around her. It wilted.  
"Dad is so going to kill you!" Lin raised her hands, and a wall of Earth rose behind her. Like a wave of water, it hit Hidgi, knocking her out.  
Lin fell over, yet she never felt better. She defeated Hidgi. The girl who bragged all the time about her bending skills. The girl who made fun of her. She did it. Pride welled inside Lin. She COULD be the police chief. She COULD help everyone out. She IS Toph's legacy.  
"What did you DO?" Kmon asked, running over to Hidgi's side.  
Lin's heart dropped. She forgot about Kmon. "Um… competitive rivals?"

"Yeah. Competitive Rivals. You could have really hurt her!"  
"She's hurt me!" Lin turned toward the door to her house. "I hope you can find another place to stay, Kmon.  
Kmon turned his back. "Ok then Lin. See you around." Kmon decided to change his name… To Amon. For something Lin told him.  
*Flashback*  
"Don't cry. You still have a family. I'm your family now, Kmon."  
"R-Really?"  
"Always."  
*End of flashback*  
*A couple years later* Lin is now Ten and an expert Earth bender. Metal bending is very hard for her, so she can't do it yet.  
She came home today from school, and her father was talking to that girl again.  
"Hey dad." Lin said, throwing her backpack on the couch.  
"Lin, I have something to tell you."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm re-marring. Suki is going to be your step-mother."  
Lin angrily clenched her fists. "But today is the anniversary of Mom's death. Are you TRYING to make me mad?"  
"Lin, it's ok. Toph would understand!" Suki said.

"She would understand what? That I'm completely right? I hate you Suki! I hate you!" Lin coded Tory with Earth a month ago, and she summoned it with earth bending. She ran threw her house, and went to the park. She sat under a huge oak tree and made an earth tent around her. She started crying.  
"I hate you, I hate you!"  
"She heard a knock on the front, and she sent down a section on earth and let the teenager enter her tent.  
He had very dirty Black hair to his shoulders, torn and burned clothing, and a scar on his face from a fire bender.


	7. Chapter 7:Tainted

Im gonna try to update about every day, or every week at least. NEXT CHAPTER! WHOOP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kmon?" Lin asked.

"I go by Amon now, but Lin? Thats you? Hm. You look bad."

"And you look positivly poor." Lin countered.

"Toshay." Kmon said. "Now wheres my hug?" Amon spread his arms.

"It died. A long time ago."

"Don't be like that, Lin! Come on! You know you miss me."

"I hate you! I hate everyone! I hate everyone, you hear me Kmon,Amon, or what ever your name is?"

Tenzin was watching from a couple meters away.

"Leave me alone! I hate you!"

Lin threw up her hands and a wall of earth swep her away.

Tenzin walked up to Amon.

"What do you want?" Amon asked. He looked angry.

"Quit messing with Lin. She's been throught more when she was five then you have in your whole life. Just quit it man."

Amon smirked. "Is that a challange I smell?"

"No, its a warning. Stay away from her." Tenzin turned, sending a blast of wind at Amon. It blew the front of his shirt over his head, and he pushed it back down. He glared at Tenzin, and walked into Lin's Earthbending tent.

...

Lin threw Tory onto the couch and huffed up into her room, slamming the door.

Sokka opened the book and turned to her poetry page. Sokka gasped. She was an amazing poetry writer. At the top in dark ink it said TAINTED. The poem read:

With a few words, my heart is torn,

from my pain, only sorrow is born...

Finally, behind the lies, my life I can see,

dreams collapsed, there is no hope for me...

Words of love, tarnished - lie, all they burn,

once love - now gone, forever, ashes to turn...

All those lies, in front of my eyes,now flashes,

what once were my love, now only remain in ashes...

Tainted ashes of love, only feed the seeds of lie,

blown in the wind, to seek a victim, a heart to die...

He turned threw the pages and saw how Toph dying changed her young life. Many of them read how she wanted to die, how her life was dark. Sokka thinks the deepest one was this one:

...I am just a sad soul in the dark world, sorrow and pain - my only companions...

...Dark words, burning tears of my pain, comforting me in my sorrowful journey...

...Only one thing missing, final oblivion, sweet death, in your icy arms I wish to sojourn...

...When I die, my true life beguins

Nothing can come from this dark life of sins...

Sokka sighed. he had to do something.


	8. Chapter 8: They Just Don't care

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8! Whoop! :D R&R! I want to thank all you people who reviewed! Im so glad you all like it! ^_^ Well, here it is! Chapter 8! Its kinda short, but VVVEEERRRRYYYY Sad.

Lin came back down stairs to re-treave her book. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her sliver hair was frizzy like she was crying into her pillow.  
"Dad were's my book?" She heard a light tap at the door, but paid no attention.  
"Its right here Lin." Sokka said, holding up up in his hands.  
"Why were you reading it? I told you not t-"  
"Lin. You can tell me if something like this has happened."  
"I tried Daddy! Everyone hates me, They don't care about me! They look at me and laugh at the pittiful person I am! I wasn't ment to be born, I was mistake. You've told me over and over that you love me, but Daddy, You don't know what Im going through!"  
Tenzin froze at the door, hearing the words Lin said.  
"The only thing thats keeping me alive is Tenzin. Everyone loves him, but he hangs out with me. He's amazing. If it wasn't for him, I would have been gone that day that Mom died. I love him more then anything in the world, Next to mom."  
"But lin, what if I got yo-"  
"That doesn't matter! Mommy was the most important thing to me, and know tenzin is all I have left. I don't think you really love me, Dad. Telling me your marrying Suki, the second chose, on the five year anniversery of Mom's death. If you really did, you would have tried to make me feel better.  
"I hate that you don't care for Mom's old life anymore. You put all of the pictures of her in storage and replaced them with pictures of me, you, Katara, Aang, and... Suki.  
"I hate that you never are there for me, Dad. The last time you ever helped me threw it, It was one night after mom's death. I had that nightmare I write about. Heres a quote from the begening:  
"Oh Father, why did you do this to me?  
Sometimes I wonder if you care about me.  
I hate that you do the things you do  
I could finish my life in one single move.

You've never cared for me, one day you will regret  
That my mother and you have ever met.  
I hate the way you do thinks as you do  
Oh father, what will I do with you?  
I think im doing something I should have a long time ago. Im going with Tenzin to live on air bender Island."


	9. Chapter 9: Would you Care?

Chapter nine! xD I have no life at all.

Lin was now in fith grade. Her Teacher's name is .  
"Class, we have a new student today. His name is Amon."  
Lin paled.  
Amon walked into the classroom, his hair cut short again, and he had new cloths. He winked at Hidgi, and she winked back.  
"That filthy dirt red-head!" Lin cursed under her breath.  
"Amon, please pick a seat."  
Amon looked at Hidgi, then at Lin.  
He walked beside Lin and sat beside her.  
"What do you want, Amon?" Lin asked, looking at the front of the class pretending to pay attention.  
"I want to know why your going to live on Air-bender Island with Tenzin." Amon said, looking ahead also.  
"Because I can."  
"This is no jokeing matter Lin. You could ruin your life forever."  
"My life was ruined the day I met you."  
"Well, thats harsh."  
"No, I mean my mother died that day. Do you remember what Tory said? About my life being dark? Well..." Lin's voice rose louder by each word. "After mom died... I died on the inside. I can't belive you betrayed me! Talking to Hidgi! Becoming friends with her! I hate her! I hate you! I hate EVERYONE!"  
At this point everyone was looking at Lin oddly. Even the teacher was staring.  
" Fong! Why are you yelling in the middle of my class?"  
"Well, uh, he-"  
"I don't want to hear what AMON did! I want to know what YOU did."  
" , May I say something to everyone?"  
"Fine. But go to the office as soon as your finished."  
Lin stood up and walked to the front of the class.  
"I've been wondering. Would you care if this was my last breath? Would you care if I died? I know most of you won't care if I dropped dead. I know Tenzin would. But what about the rest of you? I know you all hate me, but you all need a life if you're making fun of me for what I've been through. Have you wondered why I don't talk to any of you? Have you wondered why I never raise my hand, why I always wear this metal suit my mother made me? I want to keep the memories of someone I loved. I bet none of you know what Im going through, I bet most of you only have lost PETS!  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you. I've cried over 9000 tears because of all of you! You've desived me, and I scream because of it! I've bleed for you all too! I've fought who nows HOW many jerks in this school to protect you, and the one I have NOT protected you from is Hidgi. She's the queen of them all! SHE is the reason that I haven't moved on!"  
Hidgi looked like she was gong to puke.  
Haru, a nice boy who never made fun of her, had tears in his eyes along with many of the girls.  
"But you guys just won't listen! Sometimes I wish someone would drown me! I used to be daily defeated by you, Hidgi, But now I hope you relized you messed up my life..." With that, Lin walked out of the class room, her head held high, and left many crying kids and a confused teacher in her class room.  
"That lady is my hero." Haru said with tears in his eyes.

Lin was sitting under the oak tree in the park. It was one of her favorite past times.  
Hidgi walked up to Lin in water traditanal water bending robes. Her red firey hair and ice cold cloths somehow looked cool.  
Lin looked at Hidgi. "What do you want?"  
"Lin, did I really ruin your life...?" Hidgi asked. Her blue eyes reflected sorrow.  
"Yes. You did. You makeing fun of me really hurt me, Hidgi. Did you come to drown me like I asked?"  
"Well, now that that you say...-Wait, no. I came to say... Im...swwwwooowwwyy."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Im sorry, ok? Im sorry for exploding your soda can,im sorry for soaking you all the time. Im sorry for makeing you cry and im sorry for taking all the water from your grass. Im sorry for everything."  
Lin could tell from the vibrations in the Earth that she was in-fact telling the truth."Hidg-"  
"Could you call me HG? I've never liked my name."  
"Ok.. HG. Do you want to go on a jorney with me and Tenzin? Were going to travel the world. To grow stronger. We are going to become heros to Republic city."  
"Yes! I do! Thank you!"  
"Im also getting a lemur from Aang. I could get you one too. What gender?"  
"Really?" She got a dreamy look in her eyes. "I love animals. My parents never let me have one. Female, please."  
"Mkay. Im on it."  
Hidgi smiled and huged Lin.  
Amon heard every word from inside the earth tent he made his home. He had some planning to do.


	10. Chapter 10: I could have saved her

Im kinda late with this chapter. But here it is! Chapter nine! WHOOP!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lin, HG, and Tenzin were about to fly off on his flying bison, Oogie.  
Lin and HG both now have lemurs. Lin named hers Kuizu. He was white with a gray lightning bolt down his back. His eyes were icey blue. HG's was half white half black. A jagged line devided the colors, making her lemur really cute. She named her Kawai.  
"Kuizu and Kawai. They sound like twins." Lin said, laughing.  
"Yeah. They kinda do." HG said, smiling.  
"Lets go." Tenzin said. He just finished tieing the saddle on Oogie.  
Lin made a stepping stool from Earth bending and they all climbed up onto Oogie.  
"Were are we going?" Hidgi asked.  
"It doesn't matter. How about the Earth Kindom?"  
"Yeah!" Lin shouted. She REALLY wanted to learn some Earth Bender moves. Metal bending would be nice too.  
"Ok, then the Earth Kindom it is!" Hidgi said, petting Kawai.  
"Yip-yip!" Tenzin said, and Oogie soared into the air.  
...

Amon was flying behind the flying Bison on his Dragon Hawk. He was finding Lin and explaining something to her. He could have saved her mother.

"How long is this going to take?" Lin asked. Kuizu was asleep in her lap, and Kawai was clawing the huge saddle, trying to burry food she stole from the bag.  
"A few days at most. To get there. Then we would stay for at least a month... Then a few more days to get to the next place." Tenzin said, not taking his eyes off the sky. "This is going to take awhile." Lin said, currling up on Oogie's back, falling asleep.

The first though she had in her dream was,'Dang its cold!'  
Lin shivered, and looked around. She was surounded in complete darkeness. Then a bright light shone in front of her face.  
"Mom..?" Lin said, looking at the bright figure.  
"Its me, Lin."  
Tears started streaming down Lin's face. She tried to hug her mother, but her hand went through her.  
"Im not solid, Lin, and I don't have much time. It took me these five years to gain the energy to show myself to you. Im going to tell you something. Learn metal bending. There is a new foe you have to beat. Remember when I told you the story of Azula and Zuko?"  
"Of corse I do, Mommy. That was my favorite story."  
"Well, Azula found a husband about ten years ago. She has a son she named Ozai Jr. He is a very powerful fire bender, and you have to defeat him." Her image shimmered. "I have a couple more seconds. I wanted to tell you, I love your poetry, Lin. You have a bright, bright Future." Toph shimmered and disapeared in a huge wall of light.

"Lin! Lin!" She heard Tenzin's voice.  
"Huh?" Lin said, waking up from her odd dream.  
"What where you talking about?"  
"Talking..?"  
"In your sleep. You where saying something about Azula... Toph... and an Ozai Jr."  
Lin paled. "Um, can I please tell you later? We have to get to the Earth Kindom first."  
"Lin... You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
"Of corse I do, Tenzin." Lin smiled. "Im still kinda tired. Can I go back to sleep please?"  
"Sure, Lin." Tenzin smiled that smile that made it hard for Lin to breath. "Good night."  
"Good night Tenzin." Lin said, falling back asleep.

Once again, Lin had another dream.  
It was the nightmare.  
Lin was back in the corn feild.  
Lin expected to see a blue flash of light, and be swallowed by the earth again. But this time Amon water bended.  
He WATER BENDED.  
More like BLOOD BENDED. The fire benders swayed back and forth... back and forth... then Amon clenched his fists and then they fell to the ground.  
"I...what?!" Lin's dream image said.  
Amon looked down. "Im taking advantace of your dream mist, Lin. Im miniputating it. I had to show you that I could have saved her..." Amon turned his open hand tword me. "Im sorry Lin..."  
Pain surged threw Lin, and she walked to cry, she wanted to scream, but she coulden't. It felt so real, it didn't even feel like a dream.  
Lin woke up, her throught burning and her eyes stinging.  
"Are you ok, Lin?" Tenzin asked.  
Lin tried to tell him she was fine, but she couldn't speak.  
Tenzin handed her the cantean and her throught soaked up the water like a sponge.  
"Thank you..."  
"What happened Lin?"  
Lin described the dream, but left out the part about the blood bending.  
"He can water bend? He could have saved Toph?"  
"Yeah..." Lin said. She was holding back the tears but she had to be strong... for the sake of Everyone.  
"Can I tell you something Lin?" Tenzin asked.  
"Of corse, Tenzin." Lin repiled.  
"I... I, Uh, Like you... alot."  
Lin was glad it was night and tenzin couldn't see her blushing. "I... I do too. You I mean." Lin leaned in and Tenzin and her kissed.  
No dreams haunted her consius that night as she dremt more dreamless sleep in Tenzin's arms. 


	11. Note: Please read

_Le note:_

_I lost insporation. I've had this next chapter in a minimized notepad for a month now, and I only have about 4 paragrphs. I just wanted to let you know I may or may not continue this story. If you have sugestions, please PM me or Reveiw on THIS chapter and tell me your suggestion. Lin and Amon: Storys Combined was more sucsesful then I could have imagined, so I thank you for that. But I apologize about the inconvinuonce._


	12. Chapter 12: The medalian

Chapter 11! Whhhhhoooo! This story ish almost over! Im sorry this chapter took so long! I lost insperation, but I hope this chapter makes up for my absence! Little bit of LinZin here. ~MintdaEpic~ _

Amon saw the whole thing."Idiot!" He said to himself. "Im such an idiot! And why Am I talking to myself?"

He felt like his intire world was crashing down. He l...loved Lin. He did. And she was with Tenzin. "I hate benders! Water benders are ok... But I hate AIR BENDERS!" He yelled so loudly, his dragon Hawk screached.

A couple days later in Ba Sing Sai...

"I am ready to learn, Master." Lin said to her new Earth Bending Teacher.

"To be a Metal bender, you have to feel the metal like you do Earth."

"I try. Its just... hard."

"I know, Lin. But to do it you have to..." The master went on and on about diffrent ways to learn Metal Bending.

Lin zoned out and started thinking about her mother.

"... You got it? Think your ready to try?"

Lin zoned back in. "Uh, sure." Lin raised her hand like she was earth bending. Nothing happened.

"Stiffen your arm. Not that stiff! Losen it! Not that lose! Clench your fist. Not that tight!"

Lin, very confused, sent a wave of earth at him, trapping him in a slab of earth. "You are not the right teacher."

"Help..?" He said, wimpering.

...

Hidgi and Tenzin were back at the house someone provided for them. They heard a faint knock on the door. Hidgi awnsered it. "Hi. Do you need anything?"

"I need Lin Bei Fong." It was a kid with long black hair and dark black skin. He had scars all over his musculer arms.

"Shes out right know. Your welcome to wait for her."

"Thank you." He said, but he sounded angry. He walked inside and leaned againsted the wall.

"Hey, Im going to find lin. Her lesson should be over." Tenzin ran out the door.

...

Meanwhile, in Lin's messed up mind... 'I hate everyone here.' Lin thought. 'They all seam as stuck up as everyone at school... As Hidgi used to be... Can someone really change? Can they actully become a friend? Can they-' "Lin!" Tenzin said. He found her sitting in her Earth tent in the middle of no where.

"Yeah Tenzin?" She said.

"Why are you out here? Its your birthday."

Lin forgot. Today she was turning thirteen. She was now a teenager... "I geuss I forgot."

"Well, I didn't." Tenzin handed Lin a small box.

Mystifyed, Lin opened the box. It had a medalion on it, with the sign of her mother on it... A flying boar.

Lin's throught closed up, and she felt like she couldn't speak. Tears came to her eyes. "Tenzin," She managed to squeeze out. "You. Are. Amazing." Lin threw herself at Tenzin, and started crying.

"I miss her so much..." Lin wispered into Tenzin's ear.

"We all do. She was the best earth bender in the world... You are her legacy, Lin BeiFong..."

"How can I ever live up to her? I can't even metal bend..."

"No one could metal bend before your mother... You'll be as amazing as her... Cheif Beifong." Tenzin Smiled. He ran his hand through her hair. "Lin, I will be there for you."

"Thank you Tenzin." She took the necklace and hooked the chain around her neck.

Lin was blushing rather hard, and Tenzin walked her back to their house. ...

Lin dashed into the bathroom to fix her hair.

Her hair was rather long now, and it was getting in the way. Her hand was ablaze, where her and Tenzin had held hands. She tied up her hair in a pony tail, and looked at the medalion. She smiled and dashed out of the bathroom.

A boy with long black hair was in the living room with Hidgi and Tenzin.

"Who's this?"

"I actully have no idea." Hidgi said.

"Im Ozai Jr. I have come to challange you." He said, calmly

. "O...K..." Lin said. "Lets go fight then." Lin gripped the medalion on her neck. And she marched out to the front where her and Ozai Jr. would face off.

Ozai Jr. Took his fighting stance.

Lin smiled, and covered her hand in Earth armor.

"Imma be the judge!" Hidgi shouted. "And... Beguin!"

Ozai Jr. shot a breath of fire, right into Lin's face. She had no time to dodge. She was going to have an even worse scar.

Amon jumped right in front of the blast, getting burned in the face, once again. His face burned in pain, as he fell to the ground. _

Sorry, CLIFFHANGER! xD


End file.
